


His Angel

by AHaresBreath



Series: Together [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bloodplay, Clubbing, Darkfluff, Filmmaking, M/M, Past Abuse, Violence, Voyeurism, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaresBreath/pseuds/AHaresBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away to Paris to be together, Merlin and Arthur can allow their mutual obsession with each other free rein...  Just don't be the guy who gets in the middle of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Angel

"Salut," said Arthur putting his hand on the man's shoulder. The man looked round, annoyed. "Yeah hi there, I think you should take your hands off my little brother."

The man stared at him for a moment and then laughed.

"Right okay, fuck off will you dude?" He turned back to where Merlin was pinned against the wall, grinning dopily, the swirling pink and green lights stark on his pale flesh, and carried on kissing him, messily, grinding against him in time with the heavy bass.

Arthur took the man's right wrist and twisted it sharply behind his back, pressing in close, so the guy was sandwiched tight between the two of them.

"What the?"

"Hush," Arthur cut him off, "Merlin, my sweet, is this gentleman bothering you?"

Merlin leaned forward to take Arthur's lips where his head was pressed next to the guy's ear.

"No silly," he giggled, "He's lovely, and he kinda looks like you, can we take him home?" 

Arthur sputtered, "He looks nothing like me, other than that he's blonde... Plus he's American."

Merlin pouted. "I think he's pretty."

The guy shifted uncomfortably between them.

"Look, I don't know if I'm up for this," he tugged his arm and tried to twist free but Arthur held him firm.

"See?" said Arthur, "He would have taken a blow job in the loos but he doesn't want to play your twisted little games."

Merlin's pout was reaching unheard of levels of adorableness.

"You like my twisted little games."

Arthur couldn't help pressing in to lick his pouting lips.

"I _love_ your twisted little games... If you want him you can have him, but will you clean up afterwards?" Merlin nodded vigorously.

Arthur turned his attention to the man crushed between them, licking up his sweaty neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" he murmured into his ear, barely audible over the pounding music. The guy nodded. "Are you going to come home with us?"

He hesitated, "You guys are pretty fucked up man..." he said doubtfully.

"Yes," said Arthur, "Yes we are... But Merlin here wants you, wants you to bury your cock in that gorgeous little arse," he took the guy's left hand which was braced against the wall and slid it down to Merlin's arse, his thin jeans were tight and damp with sweat. Merlin groaned and ground his hard-on into the guy's groin. "You're not going to disappoint him are you?"

* * *

When they got back to their studio apartment Merlin began setting up his video equipment.

"He's a filmmaker," Arthur explained, "Personal use only of course," he added with a smirk and a nudge, "You mind?"

"Err, no, guess not." The guy shifted uncomfortably, "You got anything to drink man?"

"Of course, how remiss of me." Arthur went to the kitchenette and took two beers from the fridge, cracking the lids on a bottle opener attached to the wall.

Merlin fussed and hummed over the tripod and the lighting until everything was to his satisfaction, then turned and grinned wickedly at the guy who in this light really did look a bit like Arthur, a blander, less good looking version of Arthur of course.

Merlin shimmied up to the guy and took his beer, placing it on the table, he pulled off his t-shirt and ran long fingers down his muscular chest.

"I want to ride you..." His voice was thick, eyes wild with desire.

"Yeah, hell yeah." The guy grabbed him, fucking his mouth with his tongue and propelled him towards the bed.

Arthur sucked on his beer and settled into the armchair opposite the bed, this was the bit he found difficult, but it was what Merlin needed and he could never deny him.

The pair were naked now, pale limbs and golden ones entangled in the deep red bedding. Eventually Merlin got on top and rolled a condom down the guy's dick, he flipped the top on the lube bottle and fingered his hole quickly, not enough, and Arthur winced when he impaled himself, knowing it must hurt, but it was part of the game he reminded himself, gripping hard on his beer bottle.

"Oh Arthur!" Merlin moaned, leaning back on his hands and pumping his skinny hips up and down. The guy didn't seem to notice or to care, pistoning upwards, rapt attention on Merlin's rippling stomach muscles and heaving ribcage, and on the way the dusky pink head gleamed where it peeked from his bouncing cock.

Merlin was a sight, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and fat lips gasping, he was a fantasy come to life. Arthur sometimes longed for the days before Merlin had known the effect he could have on people, when he had switched the lights off and dived under Arthur's quilt, let him take what he wanted but never offered anything more. He missed the Merlin who'd blushed and whimpered when Arthur touched him in new ways, who would cry so easily... But he wouldn't trade him for this Merlin, his angel, so powerful but still his, still his little Merlin.

Arthur knew he was close, knew how it felt from the inside as his muscles would tighten unbearably before releasing and pulsating, he rubbed at his cock through his trousers, knowing it would be his turn soon. When he saw Merlin lean to the side, hand snaking under the mattress he stood and quickly stripped. Merlin pulled out the small fruit knife he'd hidden there, short but deathly sharp and with one sweep of his arm, sliced the throat of the not-Arthur. Blood spurted from the wound, dousing Merlin's face and torso in thick sticky liquid, Merlin dropped the knife, using both hands to smear the blood into his skin, up his scarred arms and rubbing it along his still hard cock. He jumped when Arthur climbed on the bed behind him, as if he had forgotten he was there. He pressed back into his chest though and nuzzled his wet cheek against Arthur's.

"Look," he whispered, voice filled with awe. "Look at you..."

Arthur looked down at the man who was not him, but could easily be, the look of surprise set permanently now on his face.

He bent Merlin forward, entering his slick hole slowly and made love to him, gently, pouring his love into every movement, while Merlin kissed and licked and whispered to the dead man beneath him.

When Merlin was sated Arthur carried him to the shower and washed him carefully. Then, setting him down on their one armchair he sighed and set about cleaning up, he always got stuck with the cleanup. 

When the bed was changed and everything bagged up for disposal, and when Arthur had showered again, he put them to bed and Merlin curled into his chest.

"I love you Arthur." He said.

"I know." Arthur replied.

"I'm not going to kill you." It was what he said each time. The first time Arthur had needed the reassurance, this was the fourth time and he didn't now, but it was nice to hear.

"I know, you'd be lost without me," he said, kissing Merlin's damp curls. "Get some sleep now, alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go then...
> 
> Comments would be much appreciated ;) Some kind of professional help too perhaps?


End file.
